


More Than Granted

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Denial, Food Porn, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-19
Updated: 2007-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AD nudges him from behind, and he tries to act really modest, when all he wants is some cake, and Jensen. Preferably together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Granted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jared's 25th birthday.

Apparently, Warner Brothers doesn't care that the date they send Eric Kripke to start shooting the third season of _Supernatural_ is three days before Jared Padalecki's 25th birthday. He doesn't mind, and he tells Eric this a thousand times, but Eric still apologizes a thousand times. He's actually excited to get back to work on the show--he misses the day-to-day routine and the food and, mostly, the people. Especially one person. Who isn't in his trailer like usual when Jared gets to set at 5AM.

"Oh, Jensen missed his flight," someone tells him, and he smiles and makes some sound of dismissal and doesn't bring it up again.

He gets into costume, and then he's being bossed around by Eric and Kim and everyone and he almost feels at home. They shoot a bunch of Sam's scenes with this minor character and that minor character, until Kim calls lunch. Jensen still isn't anywhere to be found.

He's eating lunch with a couple of the crew, when there's a bit of commotion near the production trailers. He stands up to see what's going on, but can't. Too far away. Damn. Jared is munching on his french fries when a small hush falls over the catering tent and he looks up to see Eric and Kim--and Jensen, who looks incredibly pissed off and exhausted until he catches Jared's eye. Jared puts his food down, Jensen drops his bag, and they all but run at each other, knocking empty chairs out of their way. And then Jared gets the best hug he's ever gotten. He barely notices that people have started clapping; he just squeezes Jensen's rib cage and tries not to bury his nose in Jensen's neck.

And then, when they pull apart, Jensen kisses him.

It's not a wet, sloppy tongue kiss like they do in motel rooms late at night. It's a short peck on the mouth, the way his parents kiss each other in public, the way he kisses his sister-in-law when he stays at his brother's house for a few days. He barely has enough time to pucker his lips, and he's put off by that for a second, until everyone starts chattering again like nothing just happened.

"Great to see you, man," Jensen says, letting him go but still grinning like a madman. Jared notices his eyes look tired.

"Yeah," he says, a little breathless, "you too."

"Well, I, uh..." Jensen says, starting to walk away, "I gotta..."

"Go become Dean," Jared says, waving him away. "Yeah, I know."

"See you in a bit." Jensen nods and smiles and leaves, and Jared is so excited he can't finish his lunch.

*

They film like normal for the next few days. Normal, except that Jensen's almost always late to set, and he's distant, definitely not on top of his game. Jared can see the veins in Eric's forehead by Wednesday, which is not a good sign at all. He just hopes the trend doesn't continue tomorrow, because Jensen promised him they'd do something special for his birthday. He falls asleep that night with his fingers crossed.

*

When he gets to set on Thursday, everything is covered in glitter and things with "25" on them. Everyone smiles at him and says _happy birthday_ , and he smiles back. He searches for Jensen, hoping maybe he came to set a little early to pull some prank on him, but when he asks almost everyone if they've seen Jensen, they say no, without a twinkle in their eye that might indicate mischief. That, and Eric's about to have an aneurysm.

"Where the fuck is he," Eric says, very calmly, to Jared. It's not really a question.

"I have no idea," Jared says, a little scared.

"Well, if you see him, you tell him I want to see him. Alone."

Jared nods, quickly. "Okay."

Jensen arrives an hour later, and has to get his makeup done while Jared blocks a conversation scene opposite Kim. When Jensen finally comes into the scene, Jared tells him Eric's message.

"I know," Jensen says, adjusting his belt. "I...saw him on my way in."

"Oh," Jared says, and then Kim is explaining the scene and there's no time for explanation or concern.

*

They're Sam and Dean until two, when someone calls lunch. Jensen gets whisked away to somewhere else before Jared can even ask why, so Jared gets in line for food. They have all of his favorite things today--cheeseburgers, homemade coleslaw, Diet Coke, four plates mounded over with chocolate chip cookies--and then someone brings out a cake with a giant "25" candle, and everyone starts singing. An AD nudges him from behind, and he tries to act really modest, when all he wants is some cake, and Jensen. Preferably together. He closes his eyes and licks his lips, and someone has to poke him before he realizes they've finished singing. He makes a wish ( _jensen_ he says in his head _i just want him to be okay_ ) and blows out the candles and everyone claps.

Jensen comes into the tent twenty minutes later, and before he can even grab a plate, everyone's being called back to set, and Jared can tell, even from this distance, that Jensen is swearing under his breath.

Before he goes back to work, Jared asks the catering ladies to save him some cake for later on. They smile and ask him how much he wants.

*

They shoot until dinner. He gets in line again, and Eric, who doesn't look happy, is talking to Jensen, who looks like a kicked puppy.

When he finally sits down, Jared gets presented with a pile of cards and a large package. Jensen and Eric finally join the crowd, and Jensen's face goes white, even under all the makeup. Jared pretends not to notice.

(The package, it turns out, is a set of knee and elbow pads from the production staff, with a note to "keep safe this year". He laughs, and Eric laughs, and Jensen half-smirks.)

*

They block scenes for another few hours, and then Kim sends everyone home. Jared's about to call a taxi when Jensen offers that they can go back to his place. He hangs up the phone and gathers his leftover cake and gets in the van with Jensen. They're both quiet until they get to Jensen's apartment. He thanks the driver as Jensen tumbles out and fumbles with his keys. They get inside, and there's no hot, wet kisses with someone's back against the door, only Jensen throwing his keys on the table and hanging his jacket on the hook next to the fridge. He doesn't even turn around to make sure Jared's inside, just kicks off his shoes and goes straight for the bathroom. Jared lets him, and flips on a light, pulls the door closed, turns on the water and lets it run for a few minutes. Jensen flushes and comes out.

"Hey," Jared says, playing with the stray oval of plastic that's escaped the bag that's covering his cake.

"I'm sorry, Jared," Jensen says, running a hand over his face. "I--I totally forgot--"

"It's okay," Jared says, trying to meet Jensen's eye line. He's not making it easy.

"It's just--this week has been completely--shit, man, I haven't eaten all day. I just--your birthday was the last thing on my mind."

"I said it's okay," Jared says again, a little louder.

"I didn't even get you anything. I said I was going to, but I just--I forgot."

"Jensen," he says, grabbing Jensen's arm. "I said it was _okay_. Okay?"

Jensen sniffs and nods. "Yeah. Okay." He sits down, rests his forehead against his hand.

Jared turns off the water and joins him, takes a hold of his hand. Jensen looks up and smirks, and Jared smiles. "Talk to me," he says. "What's up with you? I feel like you haven't been here these last couple of days."

"I--I don't know," Jensen says, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm just getting used to being here again, you know? And I haven't been sleeping at night, so I've been oversleeping and getting to work late and fucking everything up. And so Eric is royally pissed at me, and you know what happens when Eric is royally pissed."

Jared nods, runs his thumb over Jensen's knuckles. Eric is usually extremely forgiving, but when he's pissed off--really pissed off, like he's been these past four days--nothing is good enough. Nothing.

"I just--I don't know." He looks up at Jared for a second, and he looks completely vulnerable. "I'm sorry I forgot your birthday, I'm sorry I haven't been a good costar, I'm sorry I've been a shit boyfriend, lover, fuckbuddy, whatever the hell we are. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Jensen," Jared says, scooting his chair a little closer, putting a hand on Jensen's knee. " _It's okay._ I forgive you."

Jensen sighs, resigned. "Okay."

And then there's a few seconds of silence before Jensen's stomach growls something fierce.

"Dude," Jensen says, leaning back in his chair, pulling his hand back, "I'm _starving_."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Jared says, and eyes the plastic bag on the table. "I think I have a cure for that, though."

"No," Jensen says as Jared takes out the leftover cake. "No, dude, that's your cake. It'll all go straight to my hips anyway."

"It's my birthday, and I'll do whatever the hell I want with my cake. And you don't _have_ hips, idiot."

"No, Jay, I should be, like, feeding you grapes while you bask in the glow of a baseball game or something. Not eating your cake." His stomach, however, clearly feels differently, because it rumbles in protest.

"It's my damn cake, Jensen. And I want you to eat it. Because dude, I don't think I've _ever_ heard _anyone's_ stomach make noises that scary, and that includes my own."

Jared can see Jensen debating in his head, not looking at him or the cake. "No," Jensen says finally, standing up, "no, I'll just--"

"Eat my cake?" Jared says, grinning wickedly. Jensen looks down at him. "Don't make me force-feed you. Because I will."

"No, Jay--"

He picks up a small chunk of cake and gooey icing that fell off in transit.

Jensen closes his eyes as his stomach rumbles again. He sits down. "God, Jay, stop it."

"Shut up," Jared says, and before Jensen has time to react, he holds Jensen's mouth open with one hand and shoves the cake in with the other. Jensen gags a little, but then Jared half-stands and puts his knee between Jensen's legs and kisses him. He puts one hand on Jensen's belly, and only breaks away when Jensen finally swallows.

"You've got icing on your lip," Jensen says a few seconds later, catching his breath.

"You want to lick it off?" Jared says, grinning widely.

"Yeah," Jensen says, and runs his tongue, carefully, precisely, along Jared's upper lip. Then, after a beat, "That's really good cake."

"I know," Jared says, reaching over and grabbing another half-handful of cake and icing. It's getting all over his hands, but he doesn't really care. Jensen will deal with that in a minute. "More?"

"If I say no, will you kiss me again?" Maybe it's the sugar, or maybe it's the way Jared's practically pressed up against him, but it's like a switch got flipped in Jensen's brain: he's still a little reserved, but there's an edge of mischief in his voice. Jared likes it.

"I might kiss you either way," he says, and grins.

"Okay," Jensen says, and Jared forces another crumbly, gooey, too-large piece of cake into his mouth. He lets Jensen lick his hand, even suck on his fingers a little, and then laps at the crumbs stuck in the corners of his mouth. He scrunches himself down and licks all the way to his Adam's apple, tonguing at the hollow of his throat. Jensen swallows, then grabs at the hair on the back of Jared's neck. "Why are you doing this?" he asks, looking down. The switch got turned off. Dammit.

Jared disentangles himself from Jensen, half-stands, half-leans on Jensen's knee. "Because I don't want you to be grumpy anymore." Jensen's stomach gurgles. "And because that thing needs to shut up."

"But, Jared, _it's your birthday_. I should be giving you a blowjob by now. Or, at least doing something you _want_ me to do."

"And right now, I want you to eat cake out of my hand." He pretends to think for a moment, then says, "Though, it'd probably be better if we took some of our clothes off."

"All right," Jensen says quietly, and starts taking off his shirt.

"No," Jared says, standing up and pressing the hand that isn't sticky with icing and spit against Jensen's chest. "Let me." So Jensen stands and Jared undresses him: first the t-shirt (he makes sure to brush his knuckles against Jensen's belly as much as possible, and Jensen shivers every time), then, getting on his knees, undoes his jeans and pushes them down to his ankles, taking his boxers with them. Jensen's cock is half-erect, and Jared's very tempted to suck him off right now, but then his stomach growls angrily, and Jared is reminded of the task at hand. "Now," he says, standing up, "up on the table."

Jensen steps out of his jeans and gets up on the table. He bites his lip and tenses his stomach muscles. His cock is turning a suspicious shade of red.

"Now lie back," Jared says, and turns around briefly to look in the drawer for--ah, there it is. He wraps the kitchen string around his thumb and his elbow once, twice, and then breaks it off with his teeth.

"You're going to chip them like that," Jensen says, propping himself up on one elbow. His other hand is resting on his belly.

"I told you to lie back," Jared says, throwing the ball of string back in the drawer and closing it with his hip. He comes over to Jensen, pressing his knees against his legs. He holds out the string. "Now, hands over your head."

Jensen lies back, and crosses his wrists just above his head. Jared moves quickly, wrapping and knotting in practiced motions. When he glances down, Jensen's grinning at him as he gets his wrists tied. When he's done, he strips down to nothing but his socks, and moves the cake a little closer to where Jensen is on the table. He maneuvers himself between Jensen's legs (he obediently points his knees out and presses his heels against Jared's spine, just like a girl would), picks up a messy handful, and puts his other hand right where chest and belly meet, where Jensen's stomach is practically purring. Jensen eyes Jared's hand, which isn't getting any closer to his mouth.

"Oh my god, Jay," he says after a few seconds, "what do I have to do, beg?"

Jared's cock is slowly getting hard. Jensen's is so red it's almost purple. Jared looks down at him and grins. "Yeah, okay."

"Gimme the cake, Jared," Jensen says without pause, and he sounds about twelve years old. Jared's cock twitches. "Give it to me. Please. God, I'm so hungry."

Jared leans over, runs his hand up the middle of Jensen's chest. "How hungry are you," he whispers, leaning over to tongue at Jensen's nipple.

"I'm starving," Jensen says. "I could eat that whole fuckin' cake. I could eat a whole fuckin' cow. I could fuckin' eat you if I had to."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Jared breathes against Jensen's chest, moving to the other nipple. "You'd like to just take a bite out of me, wouldn't you." It's never a question.

"God, yes, I would," Jensen gasps. His stomach rumbles under Jared's hand. His cock pulses against Jared's belly.

"Well," Jared says, straightening up a little, "try not to bite off my finger, okay?" And he holds out the pile of cake and icing, and Jensen lifts his head up and licks Jared's hand clean again. After he swallows, Jared whispers, "Do you want me to fuck you?" as if the fingernails digging into Jensen's palms and Jensen's hot, wet cock weren't indicators enough.

"Oh god yes," Jensen breathes. "Please fuck me, Jay, fuck me and feed me, all at once."

"Spit into my hand," Jared says. Jensen does, and Jared quickly works the sticky saliva over his whole hand, over two of his fingers, backs up slightly, and then those fingers are inside Jensen. He doesn't need much work, and soon Jared's asking him to spit again, this time for his cock. He jerks his hand over it a few times, making it at least a little slick, then guides it with his hand, and Jensen draws in a sharp breath at the first push. When he pulls back, he wipes his fingers on Jensen's sock against his back. Good enough, he thinks, and grabs another hunk of cake. "You--want this?" he asks, thrusting and dropping little crumbs on the table. Jensen almost looks like he's going to cry when he sees them fall.

"Yes," he says, licking his lips, "yes, please, Jay, please."

"Since you asked so nicely," Jared says, pushes forward again, slowly, and holds the cake out so Jensen can get at it. It's gone a moment later.

So Jared fucks Jensen, and every time Jensen's about to come (he always knows because that's when Jensen tries to get his wrists out of the binding so he can jerk himself off), he offers up another misshapen handful of cake, and Jensen forgets about his cock momentarily. Soon, there's only a thick streak of icing and a sprinkling of crumbs left. Jensen pulls Jared into him with his ankles at Jared's back, and then pushes Jared's head down with his heel so he can whisper in his ear, "I want you to come on me."

"Yeah?" Jared whispers. He bites his lip as he pushes again.

"Yeah," Jensen grunts.

"What do you want me to do," Jared breathes against Jensen's cheek.

"I want you to come on me, and then I want you to lick it up, and then I want you to stop being a fucking tease and let me come already."

"All right," Jared says, "but at least let me make it a little sweeter. It _is_ my birthday after all." So he takes the last of the icing and smears it on Jensen's neck and chest and warm, cake-filled belly.

"Fuck," Jensen says, and pulls Jared into another thrust.

Jared pulls out and puts his sticky hand at the base of his cock and feels the dull fuzziness in the back of his throat. And then he's coming onto Jensen's belly and chest, and he's not really sure what's icing and what's not until he starts lapping at the bottom of Jensen's belly. He leans on his hands on the table, ducks his head down and swipes at Jensen's cock with his tongue and pretends it's an accident.

"Fuck," Jensen says again, and unhooks his ankles when Jared pushes him back a little on the table. Jared arranges the two of them so Jensen's legs are hanging off the table and he's got one leg on either side of Jensen's knees, while continuously licking up come and icing and sweat. As he moves higher (he makes sure to clean every inch of Jensen's skin, whether it's sticky or not, pausing to run his tongue over every bump and dip of flesh), he gets one knee, then the other up on the table, and soon he's straddling Jensen, sucking at his collarbone, his Adam's apple, the underside of his chin. He lets his hand drift down and brush against Jensen's cock, and Jensen inhales sharply through his nose. He lets his fingers wrap around it, and pulls once, twice, three times, and then Jensen's gasping and swearing and tensing and coming and it's all warm and sticky between them, but neither of them really care. Jared kisses him, and unties his wrists, then rolls himself onto his side and props himself up on one elbow. Jensen pulls his knees up and puts his heels on the table, rubs one wrist, then the other, and Jared starts drawing little patterns on Jensen's full, happy, quiet stomach.

"You want to know something really stupid?" he asks, laughing quietly to himself.

"Sure," Jensen says, looking over and reaching to brush a lock of hair out of Jared's eyes. He tucks it behind his ear.

"You know what my wish was when I blew out the candles this afternoon?"

"No," Jensen says, "what was it?"

"That you were okay."

"Well," Jensen says, rolling up on his side and letting a genuine smile come into his face for what seems like the first time in days, "after that, I'd say your wish is more than granted."

"Yeah," Jared says, grinning, "me too."

And because there's nothing really more to say, Jensen kisses him.

*

No one says anything when they come to set together the next day and Jared is wearing the same clothes. Jensen does all his scenes flawlessly, and Eric tells him so. Jared pretends not to hear, but smiles anyway.

When they break for lunch, they sit together and one of the catering ladies comes over to the two of them with a covered plate and a fork.

"I know Jensen didn't get any of this yesterday," she says, uncovering it and revealing a good-sized piece of cake. Jared has to bite on his knuckle to stop himself from laughing, but Jensen thanks her with a smile.

When she leaves, Jensen puts aside his coleslaw and surveys the cake, trying to get to it at the best angle. "Hey," he says to Jared without really looking up, "was this any good yesterday?"

Jared only nods because if he opened his mouth, he'd burst out in giggles.

"Good," Jensen says, and takes a bite, closes his eyes, chews and swallows slowly. He looks over at Jared and grins. "And it's still good. You want some?"

Jared bites his lip and squeaks, "Okay."

Jensen gets a forkful and holds his hand under it as he maneuvers it into Jared's mouth. And while Jared's got his mouth full of cake, Jensen leans over and whispers in his ear, "My turn."

Jared almost chokes on his cake, and blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the sort-of prequel: [Haply I think on thee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1532885).


End file.
